1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plastics and plastic articles of manufacture, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to iridescent plastics and processes for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, plastics are used by every major industry. They have replaced many more expensive and less efficient natural materials. Plastics can be shaped in almost any form. They are lightweight, strong, and easy to clean.
The use of decorative or ornamental plastics is rapidly increasing. Plastics are being made to look like gold, wood, leather and many other natural materials. Decorative plastics can be used to form novelties, toys, jewelry, home furnishings and many other products.
Decorative or ornamental plastics can be made in several ways. Special coatings or surface textures can be applied to the surface of plastics. Plastics can be combined with other materials to form products having various textures, images, etc. They can be colored or made transparent.
The present invention provides novel and unusual plastics. A process for producing the novel and unusual plastics is also provided.